When Worlds Collide
by CaptainIncursio
Summary: Korra and Asami enjoy their spirit world vacation as their relationship develops into something more. The nations appear at peace, but in the absence of the Avatar a new order has risen up. With questionable motives, they will stop at nothing to prevent the formation of the Earth Republic. Eventually Korra learns the hard way that she can't stray from her duty as the Avatar.


Daylight broke behind the horizon casting a blazing edge over the hills. Asami could lie for hours under the twisted sky of the spirit world. In the shadows of several trees, she found the solace she was looking for. She was alone. Though they seemed to rival the height of the valley, there were few trees outside of the forest. She was resting against one of them with her body stretched through the green. The canopy that hung above her was a tower compared to the surrounding meadow. With a sigh, Asami slouched further into the grass until it's long blades hid her body under their folds. Her gaze was a transfixed trance into the atmosphere.

Spirits crossed overhead but none were curious enough to approach her. Even clouds had made their way into the scene and just as soon as they would appear they disappeared. When the sky returned to a pure and deep azure it felt like time was standing still. That shade of blue was suddenly familiar to her. It was reminiscent of exhilaration, strength, hope, warmth... She knew why she couldn't stop looking at the sky. A wave of loneliness surged over her. Asami's eyes began to close as she allowed her mind to continue drifting. Memories of the recent events wouldn't stay out of her head. They kept replaying over and over-what did she hope to draw from them?

* * *

><p>The young CEO of Future Industries had just finished making arrangements with her company's executives to ensure that things would be taken care of while she was away. Just a few weeks after deciding to go on vacation, the night had finally arrived when she and Korra would leave for the spirit world. The Avatar was staying on Air Temple Island to help the new air benders with their training. Asami had already packed as lightly as possible and left to visit her father's grave before heading off to meet Korra. Her father's sacrifice still brought her a great deal of grief. It was always comforting to know that she was able to reconcile with him before his death. That was something she never would have let go. But despite the time that went by, it was impossible to work at her company without thinking about him. Over the first few days, Asami kept herself locked away in her office with paperwork and drafting. But when she realized she was making no progress she finally broke down. There was a reason she was eventually able to move on. Her closest friend-the Avatar. Since deciding to go to the spirit world together, Korra started to spent a lot more time with her. She seemed really concerned and didn't care about being her shoulder to cry on. When she knew Asami was getting upset, she would do her best to keep her thoughts positive.<p>

On one particular night, Asami cancelled their plans so that she could be alone instead of letting Korra see her upset again, but she didn't get the message. The Avatar later showed up at her house to find out what was up. She found Asami in her room buried in the covers of her bed. Though she tried to dismiss her, Korra crawled up beside the woman and pulled her into her arms. Her close embrace that night made her heart race so uncontrollably that she thought Korra would surely notice. It wasn't long before both of them ended up falling asleep. When Asami awoke she was lying against the Avatar and found herself gripping at her clothes. Korra was still holding her around her waist. Her face was so close to her own. Asami felt so strange and flustered that she slipped out of the bed and left the room while the other girl still slept. They never really talked about that night. Korra continued to act normal, as any friend would. Asami knew she had strong feelings for Korra, it just took her a little while to realize what they really meant. For a while now she had been questioning herself and her attraction to the woman. Most of Korra's actions had lead her to believe that her feelings could be mutual. At the same time, she could be confusing kindness with her own wishful thinking.

A lone boat was waiting for her at the end of the pier when she reached the harbor. Earlier that day she had arranged for one of her speedboats to be docked there. It was a small ship but the design and trim tipped off it's true value. The city lights made the water glow around Air Temple Island like a guiding path. Now she was starting to get excited. She roared up the boat's engine and took the driver's seat. The vessel brought disharmony to the waves and cut through the water with ease. As the wind pushed against her, Asami realized she was really going to miss her toys. With her lust for speed, the engineer reached the island in no time. She could see Naga on the dock wagging around and howling at the sound of her machine approaching. Water skidded into the air as she she shut off the engine and drifted inward on the tide. When she was close enough, she tied the ship to a wooden bollard. Asami attempted to step back onto land but Naga kept jumping around in front of her. Quickly hopping out of the boat, she realized that she couldn't escape a big slobbery hello.

"Naga, please! I was just here a few days ago!" She tried to calm her down but there was no stopping the polar bear dog.

"It's probably because ya got all salty from that boat ride." A little airbender boy shouted as he and his two sisters approached to greet her. Meelo ran ahead of them with a spring in his step. "I bet you're real tasty!"

Asami furrowed her expression. Was that some kind of dirty joke? The boy was grinning at her innocently. Jinora and Ikki giggled to themselves as they walked over.

"Welcome back, Asami." Jinora chimed "I heard you're going to the spirit world with Korra tonight. I bet it's gonna be so awesome."

"Yeah, we're so jealous. You two get to go have all these cool adventures with no boys allowed!" Ikki puffed her cheeks at Meelo.

"Whatever! Asami, why didn't you invite Mako or Bolin or me?" He started doing his best flexes. "You ladies will need one of us big strong men to defend you from the dangers of the spirit world!"

Jinora and Ikki burst out with laughter. Ikki was still giggling as she bounced over to Meelo. "Who needs one of you cootie catchers? Korra can kick anyone's butt!"

"She _is_ the Avatar after all." Jinora added.

"And girls are better than boys. So like, Korra being the Avatar makes her the supreme girl of all girls! She is like a beautiful warrior goddess who watches over the divine realms of existence protecting us all with her sparkling light! She won't accept defeat by the hand of her lesser man!"

Meelo suddenly felt small. He pouted and kicked at the dirt "Is that why no boys are allowed on your adventure?"

"No, not exactly..." She blinked.

"Well why didn't you ask anyone else to go? That's awfully rude!" Meelo folded his arms and glared at her tediously.

Ikki glided over to Asami "Can me and Jinora go with you guys? Please please please please please? Think of the girl power!"

Asami dazed off for a moment. They had reminded her of something that she was questioning herself about. Why didn't they ask anyone else to go to the spirit world? She avoided giving them a response because she truly didn't know the answer. As they continued to hound her, they failed to notice a figure in the distance. Naga suddenly started to bark and bolted after the approaching silhouette. It was her master-the Avatar herself. She settled Naga down with a simple pat on the head before walking over to the pier. Her eyes were fixated on the dark beauty.

"Hey Asami. I'm surprised to see that you're not dragging a few suitcases behind you."

"Very funny." Asami gave her a smirk "We're only going for two weeks, aren't we?"

Korra shrugged "Eh... I dunno... we'll see!"

Asami's eyes went wide. Korra put an arm around her and started to lead her away from the kids.

"Wait! Are you guys leaving already?" Jinora cried out after them.

They were nearly out of sight when Korra shouted to them "We've just gotta go prepare for the trip! See you guys later! And don't forget our deal!" After they turned the corner to head up the stairs, Korra dropped her arm. She looked to Asami like she was about to say something but quickly looked away.

"What's this little deal you have running with them?" Asami filled the silence.

"You'll find out later."

Once at the top of the stairway, Asami noticed that Korra was being too quiet. She turned around to immediately lock eyes with her. The Avatar's face was stoic in the darkness. Her hands were clenched into fists beside her.

"Is something wrong, Korra?"

"We need to talk." Her tone was soft but unreadable.

Asami replied quickly. "Talk about what?"

" ...Let's go back to the temple. Where we can be alone. " She gestured the three impish figures bouncing behind them.

"Okay..."

Though the winding gardens and walkways, the only sound heard was the sweeping wind. Korra walked a few feet ahead of Asami leading them somewhere on the grounds. Neither spoke to the other, even after they had entered one of the buildings. Asami eventually knew where Korra was leading her and it was making her nervous. They walked up a few flights of stairs before stopping outside of the Avatar's room. She swung open the doors and held one of them for her guest. Once they were inside, she immediately closed them behind her. Korra walked over to the window and folded her arms. The raven-haired girl settled on the edge of her bed. She tossed her hair and leaned back before noticing that Korra was staring at her. Asami felt her cheeks getting hot.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" It sounded so casual, but her body was tense.

"We need to talk about this vacation."

"What about it? ...Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Korra stepped closer to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman before her. There they were-alone again. For a long time now Korra knew she wanted Asami. The Avatar never denied her feelings and knew that she was attracted to girls for a long time. Out of all the ones who interested her there was only one that she held close to her heart. She became the Avatar's closest friend and her support always reminded her that she could overcome anything. There was no one that Korra trusted more, and Asami felt the same way about her. But she was the gorgeous, talented CEO of a illustrious industry. Korra saw the way that men, and sometimes even women, fawned over her. Could she even be attracted to women? If Asami didn't feel the same way things could get awkward and they would grow distant. By confessing her attraction she could compromise their entire friendship. Even though she feared losing the girl she so deeply cared for, the Avatar couldn't handle going on like this. Being with her alone in the spirit world day and night would drive her crazy. Every night she would crave Asami-in every way. Korra didn't know if she could stop herself from giving in to those desires. If she rejected her advances, Asami would probably believe that the vacation was some perverted ploy to get her alone.

"Korra?"

The Avatar realized she was too silent and moved even closer to the girl on her bed. Now she was standing right in front of her. Korra looked down with an intense expression. It was difficult for Asami to keep eye contact with her when she held such a piercing gaze. She didn't know what she was going to say.

"Asami... before we go to the spirit world, there's something you need to know."

"It's okay, just tell me what's up."

"I don't know how to do this, but if I don't say it now it wouldn't be right for us to go to on this trip." The Avatar sighed "I'm just going to come out and say it. Ever since we met I thought you were the most amazing girl I knew. It's been great to have you by my side through everything that's happened. Somewhere along the way, I realized that you really meant a lot to me. I really like you, Asami. I mean, I have feelings for you that girls don't usually have for other girls. For a while now I've found them attractive-especially you. You are... just incredible."

Asami looked at her with bewilderment. The Avatar wasn't so straight after all, and she had fallen for a non-bender. It felt so surreal to listen to her voice as she continued her confession.

"When we were apart for those years I spent recovering, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You kept writing to me in the South Pole until I finally wrote you back. When everyone wondered if the Avatar would ever get better, you were the most anxious to see if I was getting better. I never knew how to tell you what I really felt because I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. I don't even know when I first started to like you because I guess I kind of always did." Korra felt ashamed and looked away. Her friend's gaping expression gave her grim hope. When Asami continued to remain silent, she tried to amend for what she has said.

"Look, I understand completely if you don't feel that way about me. We don't have to go on this vacation if it'll make you uncomfortable. And I won't bother you if you decide you don't really want to be around me anymore. I just... I needed to know if there was ever a chance for us to be something more."

Asami leaned forward and slowly stood from the bed. Korra didn't look at her but Asami couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Her head sunk onto the Avatar's shoulder speaking softly into her ear "There is a chance."

Korra jolted and gave her a wide look. She couldn't help but notice that Asami was blushing. Even she felt a little flustered all of a sudden. Her hand swept gently to brush the dark locks away from those enchanting emeralds she revered. This was it, Korra could finally give in to her desire. That soft breath on her neck was pushing her off the edge of her composure. She couldn't stop looking at Asami's lips.

"I have feelings for you too, Korra." Asami continued, her speech was unstrung. "There's just something about you that makes me think and feel these things that I never have before with anyone else. When you were poisoned by the Red Lotus I couldn't stand seeing you so miserable. I wanted to help you get better but you wanted to be alone. Then you were gone for three years... I felt this strange emptiness when I realized you weren't coming back. Back then, I didn't know what it was that made me feel that way. It was hard to believe when I found out you were really back. But once I saw you again it was like you were never gone. The feelings I had all started to rush back. I guess I was always afraid to admit how I felt because I'm not really sure if I am... you know... how do I know if I really do... like women?"

Korra couldn't hold back the mischevious grin that found it's way to her face. She knew exactly how Asami could find out the answer to her question. One of Korra's hands slipped up her neck, caressing her cheek before bringing her face closer to her own. The other hand slipped around her waist firmly. She could feel Asami's body tense against her. Korra ran her hand through Asami's hair and grasped her assertively. Korra moved in slowly until their lips were just inches apart. Asami couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes.

"Korra! Are you in there?" Someone bellowed from outside of the door. The shouting was followed by a hasty knock. Both girls nearly shoved the other away as they jumped from the startling interruption.

Korra looked more than irritated "Yeah I'm in here! I'm a little busy right now Tenzin!"

"I heard that Asami is here on the island? You never told us she was coming to visit."

" Uh... No! I mean... Yeah! Yeah, she just dropped by to say hello! She'll be leaving soon."

"Well I need to speak to you about the air nomads. I will be going on a trip to Ba Sing Se to offer council to King Wu. The airbenders need someone to continue their major lessons while I'm gone. King Wu is actually serious about stepping down and reforming the Earth Kingdom's goverment! I can't refuse being a part of something like that. But don't worry, I'll only be gone for a week!"

"Oh yeah. Sounds great. How about we talk about it later?"

Tenzin sighed. "Very well. I will be in the meditation grounds. Then we can talk face to face, before I put my head to this wall." He turned and walked down the hall to the staircase.

When they heard Tenzin's footsteps growing fainter, Asami turned to Korra. "Does Tenzin know we're going to the spirit world tonight?"

"I may have failed to mention it to him..."

"But his kids know about it."

"Yeah, I made a deal with them-the one I said that you'd find out about later? Apparently they overheard us talking about going to the spirit world so I promised I'd get them souvenirs if they didn't tell their dad. If Tenzin knew about this, he'd probably try to stop us. You really don't wanna hear him going on about the dangers of the spirit world-especially for non-benders like you."

"I can handle myself in there!" She pursed her lips "But I guess that he would be a problem. Now that we're on the topic though, what did Mako and Bolin say about the trip? Didn't they feel a little left out?"

"I didn't tell them either." She smirked.

"Korra, I thought you said you were going to tell everyone that we were leaving?"

"Don't blame me. You could have just as easily mentioned it to them."

"I've been busy with my company! It isn't going to run itself while I'm gone!"

"It doesn't matter, it's better this way. Besides, what would everyone think if they knew we were going off to the spirit world together? Alone?"

"...They would think we were just really close friends?"

Korra shook her head. "Well why didn't we invite Mako and Bolin? Our other close friends?"

"This whole thing was your idea! We never talked about asking anyone else!"

"Of course not! And I was hoping to keep it that way so we could be alone." Korra walked across the room and swung her backpack over her shoulders. "We gotta get out of here before Tenzin comes back."

Korra ushered Asami over to the window and with a swift move, she bent a gust of air to push open the shutters.

Asami glared at her "Korra, what are you doing?"

Before getting a response, she grabbed Asami and swept them both up in a whirling sphere of air. The wind gusted them out of the window headfirst into a sharp descent. The sphere dropped quickly making Asami scream out. Korra was quick to clasp a hand tightly over her mouth. The Avatar then flipped in mid air and gracefully landed on the ground with Asami still held against her. She lowered the woman back to her feet with a big grin.

"Korra! Was that really necessary?"

"Can't have a sneaky plan without being sneaky."

"Shouldn't we tell someone where we're going? What if something happens?"

"The airbender kids know where we are." Korra laughed, but Asami didn't seem too impressed by her answer. "Let's not worry about it. This trip is supposed to be our break from the real world-literally! Tenzin, Mako, Bolin... they're just gonna rain on our parade... er, vacation. I don't wanna risk someone letting it slip. Unless you really want them to come? I guess we wouldn't want them to feel left out..."

"No, it's okay. You're right." She smiled and started walking "Maybe we could leave them out just once."

They both headed for the spirit wilds from there. Across the black waters and through the hollowed mountains of ruin, they followed the light that stretched into the starry night. Their trip seemed much shorter than anticipated. In the distance they saw the entrance of the portal flowing from the centre of the great crater. After descending into the delve, Asami felt anxious. Looking over at Korra, she seemed confident and lively. A strange tension was hanging between the two but it felt intoxicating. The anticipation of running off together was enough for now. They stopped just steps away from the ethereal passage. As they turned to each other, Korra reached out to take her hand. Asami would always remember how that moment felt as they walked into the light. She tightened her grip in the Avatar's own as they crossed over to the spirit world.

* * *

><p>Though the two were enjoying their time in the spirit world, they still hadn't finished what they started between them. Each night they slept next to each other, there was a distance between them. Asami could tell that Korra was prowling to make a move. But every time the bender got too close she would pull away and change the subject. She feared that she was going to hurt Korra feelings if she didn't have those same feelings her in return. The wonders of the spirit world kept things in the back of their minds for now. They traveled for days stopping whenever they pleased. On their third day of exploring, they found an expansive oasis surrounded by rigid silver mountains. There it was brimming with exotic fauna, spirit life and color. The sound of water falling from the high cliffs echoed though every corner of the vale. Bountiful pools and rivers intertwined with the rocky landscape. Even the grassy plains were notably verdant.<p>

The two decided they would stay in that hidden piece of paradise. They found a place tucked away in the forest where a waterfall had smoothed a stone plateau into a welcoming sight. As darkness veiled them again, they settled near the edge of the waters. Korra promptly used her earthbending to forge a firepit, then she raised a stone bench next to it. She gathered some wood as Asami scouted around the campsite. For once there were no spirits in sight. They were completely alone. She turned to Korra as a fire flared from the earth. Her bronzed skin was glowing as she moved her hands upward with the flames. The light cast dark shadows over her body. Asami couldn't help but stare at the way they were accenting the ridges of her physique. When Korra noticed she was watching, she smiled at her. The engineer's heart was suddenly racing again.

As they sat by the fire, they talked and laughed like old friends. Korra started telling her about all the places she knew in the spirit world they could go to next. The peace of mind they both held made them realize that they we're truly happy again. Korra no longer feared the burden of being the Avatar and Asami had finally accepted her father's passing. The only questionable matter in their lives now was the future of their relationship. Korra couldn't help flirting with Asami when the moment presented itself but her prey remained resilient. The Avatar was growing frustrated, in more ways than one. The raven-haired girl was driving her wild with her presence alone. With Korra at her limit, she did what she often resorted to doing when things weren't going her way. She suddenly took Asami by her shoulders and forced her down. Korra grasped her arms tightly as she pinned her underneath her own body. Asami didn't resist, she kept staring into the ravenous eyes set upon her. Korra's hands released her from the dominant grip and moved up to her face. Asami pressed against the Avatar defensively as she felt her thighs move further between her own. There was no stopping her now. She finally had the woman where she wanted. She spoke Asami's name before moving in to kiss her. When Korra's lips pressed against her, Asami felt like she had been shattered. They were so soft against her own. She kissed the bender back and allowed herself to give in to her feelings. Both of them continued with their passion until Korra started to explore elsewhere. She unzipped Asami's jacket and wandered across her body. Korra broke away from her lips and suddenly lowered her attention. She forced Asami's head to the side and starting teasing her neck. Once she was overwhelmed by her pleasure, she couldn't help but moan. Korra reveled in her ecstasy.

"Korra... wait." Asami's voice was exasperated.

Barely pulling away, she met her with a hungering glare. She was breathing heavily "It's okay, Asami. You know you like it."

When she didn't deny it, the Avatar continued to play with her neck. Asami could barely find the will to stop her. Her fingers ran down the bender's back in response to her intensity. This moment together was what they both had been longing for. One of Korra's hands slipped under her shirt and hastily made it's way up her stomach.

"Please, this is too much."

The bender didn't cease, she kept aggressing her skin. To prevent resistance she crashed her mouth forcefully into hers. Asami couldn't stop herself from indulging on Korra in return. The Avatar was completely taking advantage of her now, loosening the buttons of her blouse to access more. When she tried to slip under her bra, the girl immediately started to struggle against her.

"Korra! Stop!" Asami shoved her away.

Korra hovered over her with a tense expression before realizing that she was distressed. Asami moved away to fold her jacket across her exposed torso. What had gotten into Korra? She never thought she would be so aggressive with her. She always felt safe with the Avatar but at that moment she felt like she needed to get away from her. Without a word, she stood up and started to run. Korra jumped to her feet as Asami headed through the darkened forest.

"Asami! I'm sorry!" She was hesitant to take chase. "Don't go!"

Much like how Korra had ignored her, Asami gave her no response. As she bolted through the forest, Korra followed behind her. She couldn't just let her wander off alone. Asami didn't have any bending to defend herself with if something were to happen. It was hard to see anything in the somber night. Somewhere along the way, Asami lost the footsteps behind her. She stopped at the edge of the forest and finally glanced back. It was silent. Korra wasn't there anymore. The rich grasslands before her seemed like they could roll on for forever-yet they looked so unwelcoming and desolate to her at that moment.

* * *

><p>Despite that she had run away from the Avatar, she was all Asami could think about now. That passionate moment, though it was so forward, was the most intimate and sensual experience she'd ever had. Now she knew for sure-she wanted to be with Korra. But she couldn't stop thinking about how she had violated her. It was their first kiss after all. When the bender didn't stop at her request it made her feel so uneasy. She wondered if the girl she had fallen for would always turn into that animal.<p>

The engineer was still sprawled out in the grass against a tree when a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure standing over her blotting out the morning sun. She wasn't afraid, she knew exactly who it was. The shadow knelt beside her and reached out to grasp her shoulder.

"Asami, are you all right?" Korra's face came into clarity. Her expression was ridden with guilt.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for running off."

"No... I'm sorry."

Asami sat up and took one of Korra's hands. "It's okay. What happened back there... was amazing... but a bit overwhelming. You were so forceful, it kinda scared me. I wasn't even sure if I was really into girls."

"I should have stopped, I know. I wanted to make sure you enjoyed it."

"Don't worry, I did. You really are master of all the elements." Asami blushed. "I know I've been avoiding this whole thing but I really didn't want to lead you on. Unfortunately, I'm not so innocent in all of this... I got a little carried away too. Korra, I know now that I want to be with you. Could we just take things a little more slowly?"

"Of course." She stood back up with Asami's hand still in her own. She pulled her back to her feet and waited a few seconds before letting go. "I won't be so forceful next time."

"At least not until I want you to be." Asami smirked as she started walking back to the campsite. She turned to see if Korra was following her and caught a glimpse of her fevered expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Log: The next chapter will introduce an actual plot!<strong>


End file.
